


The Headphone Debacle

by AriaKCapriccio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, F/M, La vie en rose, Louis Armstrong, Songfic, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaKCapriccio/pseuds/AriaKCapriccio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-Chan is studying; Loki decides to take matters into his own hands to get your attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headphone Debacle

Humming to yourself, you scribbled in your notebook at the counter. You wore an enormous set of headphones and your iPod was plugged, blasting your favorite tunes.

"Whatcha' doing, sweetheart?" Tony asked, attempting to peer over your shoulder. You simply swatted him away, to little avail.

"C'mon, (y/n)!" he whined. "Don't keep me in the dark." Looking up, you sent him a blank stare, pointing with a blue pen to your headphone covered ear.

"Jeez, don't you ever take those things off?" You weren't listening. Tony was probably the dumbest genius you'd ever met. 

Huffing, he moved to the fridge to get himself a drink, and left, grumbling to himself inaudibly.

You squinted, studying the cramped math notes in your book. You had always been bad about taking notes. And with midterms on the way, this was the one time you actually needed them. Sighing, you dropped your head into your arms, absently doodling in the spaces. Like it often did, your thoughts circled to the rest of the Avengers. How cool was it that you got to stay with them!? All because your uncle Phil pulled a few strings and got you a spot in the freakin' Avenger's tower of all places. 

Your thoughts continued in this vein, eventually drifting, as they always did, to a certain demigod. You didn't realize that your doodle had turned into little caricature of Loki, holding a staff and yelling. 

You suddenly felt your headphones being pulled away from your head.

"Hey! What was that for?" you complained, whirling in your swivel seat to come face to face with the aforementioned demigod. His emerald eyes pierced through your (e/c) ones.

"You may ignore the man of iron, but surely you won't ignore me, (Y/N)?" 

You glared. "Loki. There is one rule when to comes to me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what would that rule be?" he asked, casually flipping the headphones in his hands. 

"Don't screw with my music," you said, sternly, leaning in your seat to snatch the headphones back. Loki responded by jerking his hand up, causing you to lean too far over and topple from the seat on top of him. The suddenness resulted in him falling back as well, with you lying on top of his chest. Blushing furiously, you scrambled to your feet. He smirked, knowingly.

"Why so shy? I could get used to that." He rose too, straightening his plated armor.

"Hand 'em over, Reindeer Games." You held out a hand expectantly, trying to pretend you weren't red with embarrassment.

"What is your fascination with these?" he asked, examining them. Huffing, you attempted to grab them again, with Loki continuing to hold them out of reach.

"Those are what I use to listen to music! Why do you care so much all of a sudden? I wear them all the time."

"Well, couldn't you listen without this contraption?"

"Not everyone wants to hear my music, trust me. Besides, this way I can ignore Tony as much as I want."

"I'd like to hear," he admitted, still with that goddamned smirk on his chiseled face.

"Fine then, i'll find something to listen to. Now will you give those back, please!?" Sighing as though it pained him, he tossed them to you. Beaming, you placed them on the counter before moving to your iPod, flicking through your music collection until you found something Loki may like. 

"Hmmm... what would a god listen to?" One in particular caught your eye as you scrolled. "Perfect!" Selecting the song, your smile widened seeing how Loki would react. La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong began to play. Loki furrowed his brow as though in deep thought.

_'When you hold me in your arms, i'm in a world apart. A world where roses bloom.'_

"This... this is very similar to music they might have played at a ball back in Asgard."

"So... what do you think?" you asked, eagerly.

"Much better than most Midgardian music. Not nearly as much horrible screeching. And those beeps and other ridiculous noises."

"It's an old song, from one of my favorite movies." Sighing, you closed your eyes, swaying slightly to the tune. To your surprise, you felt a cold hand grip yours, pulling you away from the counter. Your eyelids fluttered. Before you could open them, Loki stopped you.

_'When you kiss me, heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose.'_

"No, keep them closed. Follow my lead." Nodding and swallowing your sudden immense curiosity, you let him lead you in a slow dance. Carefully, he explained a few steps in this waltz, all the while you let him lead you on, with only his hand to guide your movement.

"You should be able to mirror my moves on instinct," he explained. "And may I say, you are a lovely dancer. Were we on Asgard, i'd only need you as my partner for the evening." Aaaand, the blush was back, full force. You swore, you must look like a tomato by now.

"Why so embarrassed, love?" he crooned in your ear. 

"I- I uhh..." He put a finger to your lips, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into his chest.

"No need for words, love. I already know how you feel." 

_'When you press me to your heart, i'm in a world apart. A world where roses bloom.'_

"First you try and keep me blind and mute, and now you're reading my mind, aren't you?" you accused him, teasingly.

"Not your mind, darling. Your actions. They say that when two can dance a dance so well, they are a suited match." His voice lowered, huskily. You resisted a shiver. "You simply radiate attraction, (Y/N). A feeling I believe to be mutual." You finally opened your eyes, seeing that your were nearing Loki's face, staring directly into his eyes.

_'Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose.'_

Someone wolf whistled loudly behind you.

"Someone call the fireman, it's getting a little hot in here!" Tony jeered. You quickly stepped back toward the counter, wanting to scream.

"TONY!" you yelled. "You have five second to run, or I swear on all that is holy I will strangle you with my iPod charger!" Tony wasted no time in running for his life, a very angry (y/n) hot on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Loki story ever, which I wrote back in January, 2016.


End file.
